Upside Down
by lil-sonamy
Summary: May the Hedgehog (my OC) was just an ordinary Earthling, like us, but that all changed when Eggman had plans for her. She ends up in Mobius and crosses paths with Sonic and Amy Rose, but she doesn't remember a thing of her past since arriving in Mobius. Will they help her recover her past?
1. Where it all Began

**Mobius**

"She's perfect," a shadowy figure spoke. "Perfect bait for that pest I have to live with day in and day out." The figure pressed a button on its keypad and in a bright flash it was gone.

 **Earth, May's Home**

It was a regular spring day on planet Earth, birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, and the sun was bright as always. At 7:30 in the morning, May Lilas applied her mascara while her sister, Megan Lilas, plucked her eyebrows, unaware that there was a shadow just outside May's window.

In 10 minutes, May packed her lilac backpack and slung it over her shoulder, just about to head downstairs and put her coat and shoes on to leave. "Megan are you almost ready?" May called to her sister, who was still in the washroom, now applying some eye-shadow to her right lid. Megan waved her hand in the air, as if dismissing May. "Yeah, yeah I'll be ready in a minute." May rolled her eyes. "You say this every morning, yet we always end up late," May said, flustered. They got to class late almost every day. Megan didn't respond, so May sighed and made her way downstairs to get ready to leave.

Another 10 minutes passed and Megan was finally making her way down the stairs in a rush. "Mom, can't I just leave? She's going to make me late _again_!" May whined. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but you know you two have to walk together. It's just safer that way," her mother replied. " _Well you could at least tell her to wake up earlier,_ " May frustratingly thought to herself. The two girls finally left and were indeed late to school, but not by much.

 **May's High School**

May boringly sat through her morning classes for lunch, excited to see her friends again instead of her dull teachers. The bell rang and May jumped from her seat, headed to her locker quickly and met up with her friend Sarah, whose locker happened to be beside hers. "Hey Sarah!" May said as she grabbed her lunch-bag from her locker. "Hiya May," Sarah replied, "I've got the greatest news for you and Amber to hear!" May was so impatient with waiting for the news that she practically dragged Sarah to their lunch table to wait for Amber, who was taking _way_ too long to get there, in her opinion. Amber arrived moments later and just as she sat down, Sarah spilled. "Sam asked me out!" May and Amber's eyes widened with surprise. Sam was her crush, and all of theirs good friend. "Sarah, I'm so happy for you!" May exclaimed while hugging her friend. The girls ate their lunches and met up with Sam not long after.

As they walked around the school, May and Amber kept exchanging smirks with each other when Sam and Sarah joined hands hesitantly. A shadow followed closely behind the group, which everyone was unaware of due to its invisibility. As her friend group walked along some more, May noticed her crush, James, who was looking at her when she looked at him. They both quickly looked away when they both noticed this happening and continued on their ways. May had liked James since she first met him back in Grade 7 and hadn't given up hope on him. The invisible shadow that followed quickly took note of this awkward encounter.

Out of nowhere, a colourful laser hit May, causing her to float in the air. Her friends called out to her in shock. "May!"

"Go, get out of here! I don't want anything to happen to you guys too!" May told them. They nodded their heads sadly and partially obeyed her. They hid around the corner, in hearing distance.

A figure emerged out of nowhere and laughed maniacally. "I feel like I recognize you from somewhere, but who are you? And why have you done this?" May asked, clearly frightened. "Well, _May,_ my name is Dr. Robotnik, but my friends enjoy calling me Eggman. Now, you will be coming with me to get rid of my enemy once and for all!" The large, rotund figure stated. "Wait! You're the one who wreaked havoc when you got transported here that one time! And yeah, you're clearly not on the good side, fatty," May said, mockingly. "I'd watch what you say to me, missy. I have more power than you think. And yes, that would be me. Just be lucky I didn't end up ruling this place, or you would have already become a robot slave," the doctor snarled.

"Now, when the transformation is complete, you will not remember your life here, and neither will your friends! So I suggest you say goodbye right now. Oh, and while you're at it, say goodbye to that brunette boy you clearly like," Eggman continued. "What transforma-" May was cut off when she began to feel tingly everywhere. Her hair changed into lilac-toned quills, her face became furry and she gained a muzzle, her ears were replaced with large, triangular ones on top of her head with a silver bow in between. Her outfit became a light yellow dress with silver triangular details on it and her arms became the same colour as her peach-coloured muzzle. Her hands were covered with gloves and two silver bracelets on either wrist while her feet had light yellow shoes with silver triangles down the middle of each. Her body was now the same colour as her quills and head and she gained a tail. She was a hedgehog, but an interesting one at that. "Transformation complete!" Eggman sneered. "Now say goodbye before it's too late!"

May began with her friends, who walked up to her slowly. "I'm going to mi-iss you all so so much!" She cried, tears brimming her eyes. Her friends looked at her with sorrow and said their goodbyes. May then turned to James. "I-I don't know where to start. I guess I'll start with 'I love you.' I knew it was true love the first day we met and I have still liked you from then. I was just too shy to say so. I'm sorry," May said. A tear rolled down her face. "I'm sorry too," James replied. "Really?" May questioned. "Yes. And I've been meaning to tell this to you for a long time now and I just didn't know how to talk to you but, I lo-" James' speech got cut off by May. "Ohhhh, I don't feel all that weellllll..." She fell unconscious and a robot arm grabbed her and placed her in a glass tube attached to Eggman's hovership.

"Um. Who, or _what_ is _THAT?_ " James said just as Eggman disappeared with the new May.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone, I just updated this chapter because it REALLY needed it. So I may do that for a couple other chapters; I haven't decided yet**_


	2. Land of Mobius

Chapter 2: Land of Mobius

* * *

 **Mobius, In the Sky**

Eggman arrived in Mobius once more with May still in a glass tube attached to his hovership. _I need to get rid of her near Sonic or one of his rat friends,_ the rotund scientist thought to himself, and with that, Eggman dropped the glass tube to the ground and flew off to await his plan to take place.

The glass tube finally made it to the ground and smashed in two, exposing May's stomach area. Somehow though, May remained unconscious for the time being.

 **Amy Rose's POV: Open Fields**

"Soniiiiiiic! Wait up!" I wailed to my beloved hero, Sonic, who was speeding away at a distance from me. Sonic put a hand to his ear and replied. "Did you say 'speed up?'" I sighed as my blue friend sped away.

Not long after his speeding up did he screech to a halt in front of me. Puzzled with his actions, but pleased, I thanked him. "Hey, thanks Sonic I was running out o-" I stopped mid-sentence to see Sonic gawking over something in a large glass tube. It appeared to be...a body! "Woah, who's that?" I asked rhetorically. Sonic was tugging away at one of the two broken pieces of glass tubing that surrounded the Mobian. "I don't know, but it sure looks like Eggman had something to do with her," Sonic replied, gesturing at the Eggman logo. "Could you get that other piece of tubing, Ames?" He asked. _He called me 'Ames,'_ I thought dreamily. "Oh! Uh...Sure Sonic," I replied, snapping out of my imaginations.

We got the tubing off of the girl and Sonic placed a hand on her neck. "She's breathing...and her pulse is normal," he said. Then, he placed two hands on her shoulders and started shaking lightly to awaken the girl. "Hey! Miss? Wake up!" _Oh, I hope she's alright!_ I thought, putting my hands over my mouth.

After a few moments, her eyes began to flutter open.

 **May's POV: Open Fields**

I began to wake up to see two blurry figures in front of me. Where was I? I sat up a bit and rubbed my eyes to get a better view of the people in front of me. I noticed a blue hedgehog and a pink hedgehog, both with worried looks on their faces. Why did they look so familiar? "Wh-where am I?" I groggily asked them. The blue one held out a hand for me to stand up, which I gladly used, and responded. "In Mobius, of course! Who are you, anyways?" I recognized the name of the place I was at but...why? "My name's May...but that seems to be the only thing I remember..." I replied. Wait...I know these hedgehogs!

The blue hedgehog began to open it's mouth when I curiously stated, "Wait a minute! You're Sonic the Hedgehog, and you're Amy Rose!" They both looked surprised. "Well yeah, we are, but how'd you know that?" Sonic questioned. He's right...how _did_ I know? I scratched my head, trying so hard to remember... _anything_ from my past. "I've got no clue! I can't seem to remember anything from my past or about myself, so I'm just as puzzled as you are!" I told them. "Well, do you remember anything about being in a glass tube?" Amy asked, pointing to two pieces of what seemed to be a broken glass tube. _Gosh, why does that seem so...familiar?_ I thought hard. "Hmmm...I don't know," I said finally. "Well, we found you in that tube and it seems like Doctor Eggman had something to do with it, seeing as his dumb ol' logo is on the tube," Sonic told me, clearly unhappy about the mention of this Doctor guy. "Could I ask who this Doctor Egg-whatever guy is?" I asked the two. "Doctor Eggman is a pain in the butt! He tries to take over Mobius and wreaks havoc everyday. He also enjoys to grab my friends at any given time to lure me into his traps to 'end my life,'" Sonic explained. "Sonic's a big hero in Mobius, and the fastest runner! Eggman hates him because he always foils his plans...and rescues whoever Eggman has," Amy added. "He sounds annoying. I wonder why he had me with him?" I said curiously, aloud. "We'll find out soon enough! And help recover your past!" Amy assured me. "And we'll give you a place to stay and introduce you to the gang!" Sonic told me. "Wow guys, I don't know what to say! You're both so nice! Thank you!" I answered.

We ended up heading off to some workshop while Amy and I conversed and Sonic ran. Actually, running seemed to be an understatement. He ran at supersonic speed. It was amazing to watch. "You'll get to meet Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge! Oh! I almost forgot our good friends that are visiting, Silver and Blaze," Amy told me. "I can't wait!" I replied politely. "Oh and here's a tip: avoid any robots unless Tails assures you he created them. Trust me, I've learned the hard way many times..." Amy informed me. "What do you mean by that?" I wanted to know. "Weeeeelll, Eggman has sent robots many o' times to kidnap me in hopes of finally capturing Sonic, but Sonic always saves me!" Amy replied, seeming swept off into dream world at the mention of Sonic. We continued onwards to this workshop place that I would be staying at and I wondered if I would actually figure out my past...


	3. Special Powers

**Tails' Workshop**

The three hedgehogs arrived at Tails' workshop and Sonic opened the door. "Tails, buddy, I've got someone you have to meet!" He claimed as he stepped in the doorway. "Uh, okay Sonic! I'm in the living room," Tails replied from his destination. Sonic and Amy gestured for May to follow them into the next room.

When they got into the room, a golden-orange, two-tailed fox leapt off of the couch and walked over to Sonic, Amy and May. "Tails, we would like to introduce you to May. We found her unconscious inside one of Eggman's glass tubes, which as cracked in half," Amy informed Tails. The cheerful fox stuck out his hand to shake May's. "Welcome, May! I'm Miles Prower, but I prefer Tails, and I'm Sonic's best buddy!" Tails said. "Tails, here is only _the_ best mechanic and builder in all of Mobius," Sonic added, smirking, which made the little fox blush. May shaked his hand and smiled. "I'm May, but that and the fact that I seem to have already known Sonic and Amy's names seem to be the only things I remember at the moment. Sonic and Amy are going to try to help me recover my past," she told him. Tails looked as though he had had a lightbulb moment. "Say, do you know anything about your special power, May?" he asked. "Special power?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, I'll explain because you don't seem to know or remember. Basically, every mobian has some sort of power. Examples are Sonic and his speed, Amy has her hammer, Silver has telekinesis, Blaze can create fire out of her hands, and so on. I think we should train you to find your power, May," Tails explained. "We should introduce her to everyone first, though!" Amy cut in. "Then she can get help finding her power." Tails pondered on this idea for a moment. "That's a fair point. I'll call them all here."

 **May's POV**

The first to arrive was a red echidna named Knuckles. He has big spiked gloves. He is very strong, and that's his power. He was nice to me, but seems to have a short temper. I was going to keep that in mind.

Next to arrive was Cream. She is a cream-toned rabbit who has the ability to fly with her ears. She brought along her pet, or chao, Cheese, which apparently she brings everywhere. She was the most well-mannered and sweetest girl I'd ever met.

Rouge the white bat arrived next. She was pretty, in my opinion. She can use a kicking spin attack on enemies. She was sweet but she seems almost sneaky.

Silver and Blaze were last. Silver is a light grey hedgehog from the future with the power to make things float and other cool things using his telekinesis while Blaze is a lavender cat (almost the same tone as me!) and can create fire out of her hands which is really cool.

After introductions, we headed outside to find my power. To begin, one by one, everybody showed me their power in action. I never knew someone could run so fast! And that a hammer could appear out of nowhere. Spin-kicks are really neat to see, along with powerful punches, telekinesis and flames coming out of nowhere.

Next, one Mobian at a time tested out my abilities. Sonic volunteered to go first. "Run, basically. Try making your legs work faster than normal," he said, then demonstrated in a split second. I tried and ended up tripping myself. Nothing happened.

Blaze helped me next. "Hold your hands out with your palms facing the sky," she instructed."Now, imagine all the heat in the world is in your hands. Concentrate hard!" Nothing happened.

Amy showed me how to make a hammer appear. "It looks hard but all you've gotta do is hold your hand out and imagine the hammer there!" She said. Try as I might, nothing happened.

 _I must look so dumb right now_ , I thought. I kept a positive attitude anyways, because I knew something would work for me.

Next up was Rouge. "Jump as high as you can and spin, pointing your feet towards your target, hun," she informed. My target was a pillow. I jumped and spun, but it was slow and I fell down, losing my balance. Cream helped me up and shared her knowledge next.

"Umm...you don't have big ears like me...maybe try imagining you are flying? Or flap your arms?" Cream suggested. I tried both. Nothing happened.

Knuckles stepped forward to help next. He set up a pillow in front of a tree and told me to pull my arm back and punch as hard as possible. Nothing happened.

"Hey, none of us have water powers, what if that's her power?" Tails asked. And so we headed to a nearby lake for me to swim in. A few others swam with me but nothing happened.

"Hey, wait! I haven't gone yet!" Silver spoke up. _He's basically my only hope_ , I thought. I hoped this was my power!

He informed me to focus all of my thoughts onto one object and to imagine myself lifting it. I tried with a small rock, as he suggested. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes, thinking of the rock in my head and converting all of my thoughts into lifting the rock. After a moment I heard...clapping? And cheering?! I opened my eyes and quickly noticed a glow of light yellow, like my dress, surrounding the rock when it dropped to the ground. Something happened! "You did it!" Amy squealed and hugged me. Silver high-fived me. "Don't worry, I'll train you to get used to the powers and get stronger!" He said with a smile. This was the happiest moment of my life...that I could remember, anyways!

We all started heading back to the workshop, me trailing behind a bit, when something grabbed my waist from behind, covered my mouth and knocked me out. All I could see before passing out was a dark figure.


	4. Finding May

**Tails' Workshop**

The Mobians headed back inside the workshop, all discussing May's new power.

"This is so cool, someone I can use telepathy with! Right May?" Silver said, turning behind him to talk to her. "Um...May?" He scratched his head and scanned the room for May. "Has anyone seen May?" He asked everyone. They all shook their heads no. "Maybe she's still outside," Amy suggested. Amy headed out with Silver following behind to look for May.

Silver and Amy walked outside when moments later they noticed a familiar black figure running off with May. "Oh no! Shadow's got May!" Amy cried. The two distressed hedgehogs raced back into the workshop to tell the others what happened. "May's been grabbed by Shadow! He's too fast for us!" Silver yelled as he burst through the door. Everyone turned their heads to face Silver with shocked and worried looks. "Well we can't just stay here, let's go!" Sonic said and prepared to run but Tails stopped him. "You'll need all of the help you can get, Sonic. He's a tough enemy. And, we all can't run as fast as you. We'll just have to meet them at Eggman's base," he explained logically. Sonic rubbed his nose with one finger. "Ah...you're right, Tails. But what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He exclaimed, and raced towards the X-Tornado, Tails' new and improved airplane.

The group got onto the plane, Amy and Cream with Cheese inside the plane with Tails flying the plane, Sonic, Silver, Blaze and Knuckles on the wings and Rouge flying close-by.

* * *

"We're nearing his base!" Tails called out, making sure everyone outside of the X-Tornado could hear. Right after he called out to everyone, a few of Eggman's robots bombarded them with missiles and lasers. "Missile launch! GO!" Tails shouted, and many missiles left the X-Tornado at a great speed, right at the bots. Sonic spin-dashed the remaining bots and the group was back on track to Eggman's base.

 **May's POV: Inside the Base**

I awoke with a pounding headache as I sat up. I groaned as my vision finally came together. Bars surrounded me and I realized I was in a cage. And then I noticed a dark figure in the distance. The same dark figure that nabbed me. "Wh-who are you?" I shyly asked. The figure stepped forward into the light, revealing a black male hedgehog with red streaks in his quills. He sported some really neat-looking shoes. He was actually kinda handsome, in a dark sort of way. But that's just my opinion. "What's it to you?" He harshly asked in a low, gravelly voice. "Well, I-I just wanted to know the name of the person who _kidnapped_ me, is all. That, and I'm bored and curious. What else am I supposed to do in a stingy old cell?" I responded sarcastically, then honestly. He glared at me. "Humph. The name's Shadow," he paused for a moment, seemingly lost for what to say next, then finally added, 'And who are you?" I was very shocked to hear this question. "How do you not know who I am if you're the one who grabbed me?" I asked. "I am only shown whom to get and where they are located. I know nothing about you other than what you look like," he responded informatively. I nodded my head in understandment and told him my name. "Well, I'm May. I'm just wondering...who told you to come and get me, and how did they know where to find me?" Shadow stepped close to me and we were face-to-face between the bars. "You will meet my Master soon enough," he replied, and with that, left the room.

 **Normal POV: Entrance to the Base**

The group of rescuers arrived at the entrance to the base. "Wow. Ol' Eggface has really stepped down his game if there are no robots guarding the-" Sonic started, when he stopped mid-sentence to see eggbots pop up out of nowhere, surrounding the group. "-entrance," he finished. The group used their attacks to fight off the bots. With that many Mobians, it wasn't difficult to defeat the bots. After Amy whacked the last bot with her hammer, the group scurried inside before more bots appeared.

 **Control Room**

"DAMN IT!" Eggman yelled, and pounded his fist on the keyboard. "That hedgehog and his friends always have to beat my bots!"

Shadow arrived during Eggman's fit. "The girl would like to meet you," he said. Eggman pointed to his screen, which was full of surveillance videos, and ordered Shadow. "Take this wristwatch. Go stop the blue pest and his friends. I'll take care of the girl. When I tell you to, meet me wherever the watch shows you I am located. Don't fail me, Shadow," he explained. Shadow nodded and grunted. "I won't, Master." Shadow turned to speed off but before he did, his face showed sadness for a split-second.

 **May's Cell**

A large rotund figure stepped into the light in front of May's cell. "Wh-who are you? Are you th-the one who wanted me here?" She asked, frightened. "Shadow told me you'd like to meet me. My name is Doctor Eggman, but you can call me Boss, Eggman, Robotnik, Master, The Big E, I don't care. And yes, I'm the one who wanted you here. But why, you ask? Well, that Sonic the Hedgehog you met is actually a bad guy. He always destroys my inventions!" Eggman began trying to trick poor May into believing that he was the good guy. "I know you're the real villain, Egg-whatever your name was-" she began. "It's EGGMAN! It's _not_ that hard to remember!" Eggman cut in. "Whatever, a good person would not grab a random person, knock them out, not tell them where they are and lock them in a cell," May added. "Argh, ya got me!" Eggman said fakingly. "Your friends are coming to get me and save you, but- WHOOPS!" Eggman pulled out a gun filled with sleeping gas and sprayed May with it. "What...are you...doi.." She didn't finish her sentence as she fell asleep. Eggman quickly unlocked her cell, grabbed her and his hover ship and got out of there. He clicked a few buttons on his wristwatch and spoke into it. "Shadow, can you hear me? Track where I am and come find me."


	5. Shadow the Hedgehog

**Inside Eggman's Base**

Sonic and his friends all ran down the one hallway trying to find May and Eggman after fighting off some more bots but they were stopped by a dark hedgehog. "Shadow," Sonic grumbled. "Hello, Faker and friends," Shadow darkly spoke. "What do you want, Shadow?" Sonic asked impatiently. "For you all to leave," he replied with a sinister split-second grin, and charged at the group.

Everyone worked together to fight off Shadow for a few minutes when his wristwatch went off. " _Shadow, can you hear me? Track where I am and come find me_ ," Eggman spoke through the wristwatch communicator, which crackled as he spoke. Shadow grunted and sped off while looking at his wristwatch. "Tails, you and everyone else get in the plane and follow him, or me, because I'm chasing him down," Sonic said, and ran off in a blue blur. Tails just shrugged and motioned for everyone to follow him.

 **May's POV: Secret Base**

I fluttered my eyes open to come across yet another cell surrounding me. "H-hello?" I said quietly. I saw a nearby chair spin around and saw the large doctor get up and walk towards me, rubbing his hands together maniacally. "Oh good, you're awake!" He grinned evilly. "What do you want from me, anyways, lardo?" I asked angrily. "First off, you shouldn't be rude to me because there will be punishments and second, I am luring Sonic here. You see, you are the perfect girl for him. But let's not get into that too much," Eggman explained. I folded my arms over my chest. "From what I know so far, it's that Sonic and his friends always save the day, defeat you, and rescue whoever has been captured. So I think your plan is a failure," I said surprisingly brave. Eggman growled and went over to his keyboard, then pressed a button. My cell got electrified which shocked me, causing me to collapse on the ground in pain, groaning. "I told you there would be punishment," Eggman snickered.

Just as he said this, Shadow entered the room and noticed me on the floor, wincing in pain. He actually looked secretly concerned, but I thought I was just imagining things. "What did you do to her, Doctor?" He asked curiously. "Ah, Shadow, you're here. She would _not_ stop being rude so I gave her some electricity," the rotund doctor explained whilst evilly grinning. "I have to go to the security room but I need you to keep an eye on the purple brat here," Eggman said moments after, then left.

Shadow slowly made his way over to my cell where I still lay, recovering from the pain I endured. "H...hi.." I weakly said. Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Why are you talking to me if you are hurt?" He asked. "Because I'm...bored...and you seem like...you have…a nice side…" I replied. Shadow looked both ways and unlocked my cell. He helped me up then quickly got out of there and locked it once more. "Why-why did you help me?" I said, regaining my strength. Shadow did not respond at first and he looked moderately upset about something. He finally replied after a minute more. "You remind me of someone who was important to me," he said, looking down at his feet. "What happened to this someone? If it's too personal you don't have to answer," I asked, then clarified. He looked up at me with his flaming eyes but instead of anger and bravery I saw sadness in his eyes. He looked back down at his feet. "I...I lost her," He said sadly. "I don't want to talk about this anymore," He suddenly said, more harsh. I nodded in understandment and asked him a different question.

"Do you like Eggman?" I asked. He looked up at me with a surprised look. "I have to, He is the one who found me and brought me back," he told me. "What do you mean he found you and brought you back?" I asked curiously. "I am...the Ultimate Life Form. I was artificially created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, Eggman's grandfather," he explained, rather openingly than I was used to. "I think you could be doing better with your life, the _nice_ side of your life. I mean, you were nice enough to help me stand up when I was hurt, imagine what you could do for good. Eggman is just using you - well, that's what it looks like to me," I told him. And I wasn't lying. He could do great things if he changed. He looked at me, clearly puzzled. "But...Eggman helped me. I must repay him," Shadow look defeated. I thought for a moment. "You are way stronger than Eggman," I told him. Shadow's expression changed from defeat to the smallest of smiles, but only for a moment. We sat in silence for what seemed like ages until I changed the subject.

"So, what special powers do you have?" I asked. Shadow pulled out a beautiful crystal gem the colour of blood immediately after my saying this. He held it in his right hand away from his body and said "Chaos control," in his gruff voice. He disappeared before my eyes and I could hear breathing behind me. I turned to see who it was and it was...Shadow! "H-how? B-but? WHAT?!" I said, confused. "I have the power to go from one destination to another with the power of the chaos emeralds," he explained, then demonstrated once more to exit the cell. He then shot some sort of light out of his hands and raced around the room in a skating motion. I was amazed, to say the least! "Wow, that's cool! But why do you run so weird?" I asked curiously. "I wear hover shoes," he replied lowly.

I concentrated hard on the remote Eggman left on his keyboard and lifted it 5 centimetres before it dropped back down. "I'm still learning telepathy. Silver was going to show me but then I was taken here," I said, upset. I really wanted to learn. "Oh, uh...maybe I could...teach you how to run fast?" Shadow said shyly, scratching his forehead. I was not expecting this response. I smiled brightly and replied. "That would be great, Shadow the Hedgehog."


	6. The Secret Base

_**Hey sorry this took so long to publish I had a suuuuuper long weekend of basketball and soreness and I have had so many busy nights, it's not even funny -_-**_

 **Entrance to Secret Base**

"He went in here," Sonic pointed after waiting for the gang to arrive. They all looked at a dark cave entrance. "Well, what're we waiting for?" He asked impatiently. "Well, it's kinda dark and something could pop out at any moment," Tails explained. Blaze merely shrugged, lit up her hands with fire, and motioned for everyone to follow her into the cave. Silver followed close by Blaze with the glow from his telepathy.

 **May's Cell**

"God dammit, they're here already?" Eggman yelled. He had returned to the control room where May's cell was located. Shadow walked up to the Doctor, who was watching over security cameras. "You'd like me to lead them here, wouldn't you?" He asked, a tone of annoyance hidden in his voice. "Yes. Now go!" Eggman replied, clearly frustrated with the quick arrival.

 **Hallways of Secret Base**

"What way now?" Amy cried, looking at three different pathways. They all scratched their heads. "How about we split up?" Tails suggested. Sonic spoke up. "Alright, Knuckles, you, Rouge, and Tails go down the first hallway. Blaze, you and Cream go down the second. Amy, Silver and I will go down the last one. Let's go now!" The groups split down their respective hallways in search of their new friend.

 **Knuckles, Rouge and Tails**

"Aw c'mon! Can't Egghead give us a break?" Knuckles yelled as eggbots approached the group. Rouge began spin-kicking some bots, Knuckles punched through them and Tails flew over top and landed on them.

After fighting the bots, Rouge sidled up next to Knuckles. "You look real cute when fighting, Knuckie," she said in her seductive voice. Knuckles blushed. "Well-uh-you're batty, batgirl, but thanks," he stuttered whilst scratching his head. Tails rolled his eyes and the group continued on their way.

 **Blaze and Cream**

"I hope May is okay, Ms. Blaze," Cream said with a worried expression. Blaze put a paw on Cream's shoulder. "I'm sure she's doing just fine, Cream. She seems like a capably tough girl," she responded.

All of a sudden, some eggbots appeared and Cream hugged Blaze in fear. "Sorry Cream, I've got to finish these off," Blaze said to Cream as she untangled herself from Cream's grip. Blaze fought the bots off with ease and the two continued on their way, Cream holding Blaze's paw and Blaze smiling down at Cream.

 **Sonic, Amy and Silver**

"I'm so glad we could be in a group together, Sonic!" Amy smiled wide. Sonic scratched his head and blushed slightly. "Hey, I'm here too!" Silver said jokingly. Amy hit him playfully on the shoulder and laughed when Sonic perked his ears up to a sound. "What is it, Sonic?" Amy asked. "Someone is here," he said quietly. Sonic ran ahead, leaving Silver and Amy to chase after him.

Once they caught up to Sonic after he stopped running, they saw Shadow standing in a doorway, unlocking a door. "Let's follow him in," Sonic whispered. After Shadow entered the room, the three hedgehogs raced in right behind him.

"Ah, Sonic and friends, how nice of you to join us!" A rotund figure said in the distance.

 **May's Cell**

Shadow went to stand by May's cell when Eggman spoke to Eggman's group."Sonic! Amy! Silver!" May called out to her new friends. Eggman shocked her again and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "I told you not to speak!" He shouted just as Sonic sped over to punch him. His fist made contact with Eggman's face which knocked him out of his chair due to the power behind the punch.

Shadow grabbed the bars on May's cell and looked at her with slight worry in his expression; only enough to notice if standing right in front of him. While Eggman was on the ground he noticed this. "What are you in love with her or something? COME HELP ME!" Eggman shouted in frustration. Shadow looked over and obeyed his Master, taking one last look back at May.

The hedgehog trio ran up to May's cell - while Shadow caused an accidental distraction - and tried to unlock it. "Watch out you two!" Amy shouted and smashed the door to the cell and entered quickly. "Wake up, May! Please!" Amy shook her quickly. Eggman had had enough time to prepare his newest bot, with the help of Shadow, which was just a large gorilla.

Just as May began waking up, Sonic yelled at Eggman. "Are you still not over making dumb-looking and pointless robots, Egghead?" Then, Sonic and Silver battled the beast while Eggman fumed over Sonic's last comment.

Amy's eyes lit up when she saw may starting to push herself off the floor. She lent May a hand and helped her up. "Let's stay in here so we don't get in the way," Amy suggested to May. May just held her head and nodded, still recovering from passing out. Shadow sneaked over to the two girls, keeping his distance by not entering the cell. He nodded his head at Amy. "Amy," he said as a 'hello.' "Are you alright May?" He asked the lilac-toned hedgehog. She nodded her head 'yes.' "Why...why do you care so much about May?" Amy asked, smirking. Shadow just grunted. "You need to stand up to Eggman," May said. "He's taking advantage of you. Do it for me." Shadow just looked at her.

Eggman knew his bot was near 'death' and he found the perfect solution to his problem, in the cell. Eggman dashed for the keypad just as Sonic and Silver defeated the large robot and pressed a button, triggering a shock to the cell. The girls got electrocuted and collapsed to the ground, yet again unconscious, in May's case, anyways.

Sonic, Silver and Shadow all turned to see the girls fall down and then turned to face Eggman, all with angry looks on their faces. "Oh, you're going to pay!" Shadow shouted and the three male hedgehogs attacked Eggman while the girls lay unconscious on the cold, metal floor.


	7. Secrets Unfolded

**_Please keep reviewing! :)_**

* * *

 **Control Room/May's Cell**

Sonic was first to make contact with the Doctor, in his stomach. He smiled at Eggman's groaning. "Turn that smile upside down!" Eggman growled. "I don't think that's how it goes," Sonic simply replied, grinned wider, and punched him in the mouth.

Silver used his telepathy to give the burly Doctor a wedgie without having to touch him. "Ewwwwww!" Silver shouted, contorting his face. He was looking at the Doctor's underpants, which were covered in pictures of himself. "I regret this decision!"

The other groups located Sonic through their wristwatches and sensed Eggman's presence near him, and arrived to see the girls lying on the ground and Shadow preparing to fight Eggman. They watched in confusion as they walked over to join Sonic and Silver.

Shadow kept shooting chaos spears at Eggman after the wedgie incident. "Shadow! Why? I'm the one who helped you, brought you back into this world! My grandfather created you for pete's sake! Why are you helping these fools?" Eggman cried in defeat. Shadow stopped for a moment. "You hurt the girl," he said quietly. "Well, it was the only way to shut her up and to get back at those two!" Eggman pointed at Sonic and Silver. Shadow grunted as the Doctor continued. "Why do you care if I hurt her anyways? She's just a girl. If anything, Sonic should be the one to care because she's perfect for him," he continued.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up, Egghead. What do you mean 'perfect for Sonic?'" the speedy blue hedgehog cut in.

"If you must know, she is pretty, competitive, and kind. She would calm you down if you got upset and if I got you a perfect girl, I could use her against you," Eggman explained.

Sonic tapped his foot. "Well yeah she's nice and pretty and all, but my heart belongs to another," he said, blushing at the last part of his sentence.

Just then the two girls began to get up, holding their heads from dizziness. Sonic and Shadow ran to the girls and helped them walk over to the group and Eggman to continue the conversation. "A question to answer Eggman, or you get a hammer to the face. What do you know about May?" Amy regained her strength and summoned her hammer, holding it over her shoulder. Amy never forgot promises she made to friends. Eggman cringed and sighed in anger. "Fine. I'll tell you. I got an idea when we were still on Earth. I would make a machine to transform humans into hedgehogs. I figured I would transform a girl around Sonic's age, taking into consideration the time gap between our worlds, and use her against him. When we got back, I made a transporter to Earth and watched over many females. May seemed the perfect fit for Sonic, so I transformed her and made sure the transformer made her forget everything about her life on Earth along with everyone forgetting her. But somehow she remembered you goofs _*points at Amy and Sonic*_ when you found her. And now she'll remember her life now that I've mentioned this. Aaaaaaand here we are" Eggman told his story. Amy whacked him with her hammer anyways. "HEY! You said you'd whack me if I _didn't_ tell you!" He screamed. "I never said I wouldn't whack if you _did_ tell us!" Amy smirked.

May began to cry as she remembered her family back home and all of her old friends "Okay, first off, not cool! You can't just take some random girl from Earth and bring her here! Second, don't you see what you've done? She's crying for fuck's sake!" Silver screamed at the Doctor while rubbing her back and comforting her. She merely buried her face deeper into his soft, white chest fur and sobbed harder, holding him tightly.

"Um, first off, do you think I care? Second, do you think I care?" Eggman yelled right back. Shadow collided his fist with Eggman's right cheek and made the 'I'm watching you' signal with his fingers.

"Heeeyyyy! We never finished discussing your problem, Shadow!" Eggman taunted. "So, why do you care about the girl so much? And don't think for one second I haven't noticed, Mr. Traitor." Shadow looked around at all the many faces looking at him, including May's tear-filled face. "I am not talking about this now," he said grumpily and started to take off, but Eggman locked the door by pressing a button on his keypad. "No one leaves until you answer the question," Eggman sneered. "That's fine with me," Shadow grunted.

Sonic walked up to the Ultimate Lifeform and grasped his shoulders. "Just answer the question!" He shouted. "Please?" Amy added.

Shadow looked around once more and sighed in defeat. "Fine!" He grumbled. "She reminded me so much of Maria," He started, talking down to his feet. "Her kindness, her positivity, the way she never gave up on me even when I wouldn't reply to her conversation."

May walked up to Shadow and wiped the tears off her face. "Who's Maria?" She asked quietly.

Shadow felt he owed her an explanation and continued. "Maria was Gerald Robotnik's granddaughter, who also happens to be Doctor Eggman's grandfather. They lived on Space Colony ARK, in Space. She had been suffering from a terminal illness so Dr. Gerald worked on project Shadow to possibly find a cure. His project created me, the Ultimate Lifeform. We became very close friends. When G.U.N took over and shut down the ARK, Maria was...killed. She was trying to help me escape the ARK. Afterwards, I was captured and put into stasis by the military because I was considered 'a threat' and 50 years later, Eggman discovered and freed me." May noticed Shadow looked very upset and hugged him, resting her head on his chest fur. "I'm so sorry Shadow," she whispered.

After a moment of Shadow standing awkwardly with his arms at his sides, he put his arms around her and hugged back. They stayed like that for a while, the rest of the group watching over them. Eggman ruined the moment.

"Aw how romantic. Now, would all of you leave except for Shadow, who will continue working for his Master?" he said, unlocking the door. May looked up at Shadow and he knew what he had to do...for her.

* * *

 _ **Oooh what is Shadow going to do?**_

 _ **Information on the Shadow and Maria backstory found from wiki/Maria_Robotnik and wiki/Shadow_the_Hedgehog**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed! I'll try to get a new chapter out tomorrow or Saturday! BTW, who likes my OC May so far?**_


	8. Shadow's Decisions

_**Hey guys sorry this chapter is out later than I had hoped; I had a project for school that took 5-EVER and I just had such a busy weekend but here it is and I hope you enjoy! Please keep reviewing and maybe favourite or follow my fanfic ;3**_

 **Control Room - Eggman's Base**

Shadow walked towards the Doctor with a stare of death on his face as the group all watched in fear. May hugged Silver worriedly and Amy hugged Sonic, which he actually allowed for once - although very awkwardly.

Shadow stood just a foot apart from Eggman before he spoke. "You do not tell me what to do anymore. Nobody does. You are cruel and I don't know why I've stuck around with you for so long, you fat bastard," he growled. Eggman looked surprised, then angry as Shadow turned and began walking away.

"Hey! I saved you! You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me! So you're staying!" he yelled and thrust himself towards Shadow. Shadow merely rolled his eyes and sped off. He ran straight towards Silver and May, grabbed May in bridal style and took off out the door.

"What are you all waiting for? Get him!" the burly Doctor screamed. They all just looked at him in disgust before Sonic punched him in the face and they took off.

* * *

"Where are we going? And why so fast?" May asked curiously. Shadow stared into her electric blue eye and grinned slightly. "To a place I used to go to be alone. I figured I could teach you how to run fast there and hear more about you since you know so much about me."

May looked at the dark hedgehog curiously for a moment before responding. "That sounds fun although I don't know why you couldn't have suggested this to me after we had all left," she giggled, then her face became more serious. "Um...by the way...I just wanted to know...you're only nice to me - is me reminding you of Maria the only reason why?" She finished nervously, hoping he wouldn't get angry.

Shadow looked at the girl and responded after a moment. "Y-yes, that's what I told everyone else," he stuttered. May glanced at him questionably, then dropped the topic and nuzzled her head into his soft chest fur for comfort. I really like Shadow, I hope the group isn't worrying too much about my whereabouts, she thought to herself as they continued on their way.

* * *

Sonic's group began to follow Shadow to where he was taking May. Silver had a slightly distressed look on his face but he tried to hide it from everyone else.

"Look! They're headed into that cave!" Amy pointed. The group watched as Shadow carried May into the entry to the cave. "Good find, Ames!" Sonic said, ruffling her quills, then took off with the rest of the group behind him as Amy ran behind, daydreaming about Sonic calling her by his made-up pet name for her. _They better not hurt her_ , Silver thought, without knowing that everyone else had thought the same thing before him.

* * *

Shadow and May made it into the entry of the cave which led them down a set of stairs and into an opening. "We're almost there! I think you'll love it," Shadow told her. May's eyes brightened as she awaited the arrival through the opening.

Shadow burst through the opening finally to reveal a large open field surrounded by patches of flowers and a river created by a small waterfall. Shadow let May down to explore the new surroundings. "Wow, Shadow, this is so beautiful," she smiled at him after looking around for a bit. "I knew you'd like it. Your name reminds me of this place...which is another reason I brought you here," Shadow replied, scratching his head and blushing at the last part of his sentence. May just smiled wider. "Because my name is a month in spring?" He glanced in her direction. "Yeah," he replied. "So, tell me about yourself," Shadow asked, changing the subject as he sat down on a nearby bench, gesturing for her to join him. "Um...well, now that Eggman mentioned it, I remember being a human on Earth. I had a great family, one amazing older sister, and some pretty cool friends. One day I was just walking around my high school's halls with my friends when a bright light absorbed me. I began floating and everything on my body changed. I only had moments to say goodbye to my friends before-" May had tears running down her face at the mentioning of her past when she got cut off by Sonic. "Let her go, Faker!" Sonic yelled.

May wiped her tears away as she got up, grabbed Shadow by the arm and ran towards the group. When she got to them, she explained that he was not to be blamed. "Shadow only brought me here out of kindness!" She began. "He was going to teach me how to run fast like him and he wanted to know more about me. He also thought I would like it here and told me I remind him of this place because my name is a month in spring." Shadow blushed at this and that's how the group knew May wasn't lying.

"Have you really changed, Shadow hun?" Rouge asked looked at her and nodded, appearing quite serious.

"But...what made you finally snap with Eggface?" Silver asked the dark-toned hedgehog. He turned to face Silver. "Before you all arrived, I was in charge of watching over May. We talked, mainly because she kept conversation going. She convinced me that Eggman really wasn't a good person after all, and after seeing what he had done to May, I got angry because, y'know, Maria..." Shadow trailed off.

May gave him a supportive hug and smiled up at him. "I'm proud of you," she told him, which made him smile the largest smile he had had in a long time. She then released him and turned towards the group. "Can Shadow come with us and join us? He would be really useful on the team and that way him and Silver could teach me their abilities easier. Also, Shadow is a good friend of mine," May asked. The group huddled for a moment while Shadow looked at May curiously, to which she smiled. The group released and surrounded May and Shadow to reveal their answer.

* * *

 _ **Oooooh suspense! I'm sorry I had to! It keeps y'all hooked ;P Pleasepleaseplease fave or follow**_

 _ **Next chapter will be out asap ^.^**_


	9. Training

_**Hey guys I'm super sorry that this chapter has taken so long to make I've had another busy week. I can't wait for when school is over; then I'll have more time to create even more fanfics for y'all to read :)**_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Can Shadow come with us and join us? He would be really useful on the team and that way him and Silver could teach me their abilities easier. Also, Shadow is a good friend of mine," May asked. The group huddled for a moment while Shadow looked at May curiously, to which she smiled. The group released and surrounded May and Shadow to reveal their answer._

 _~End Flashback~_

Sonic put up three fingers and counted down from three, putting one finger down each time he lowered the number. When he got to one, the group surrounding Shadow and May all revealed their answer in unison. "We say…..YES!" May's facial expression changed from worry to excitement when she heard this and she hugged Shadow, jumping up and down. Shadow just grinned slightly and thanked everyone for letting him join them. "Why don't we all head back to the workshop; we can train together there," Tails suggested."I was actually wondering if May and I could train by ourselves here for a bit…" Shadow told them, scratching his head. "Sure thing Faker," Sonic said, giving his signature thumbs-up. "Just don't be too long; I still want to train her in her telekinesis abilities," Silver told him. Shadow nodded his head at him then the group were on their way back to the workshop. "So, what are we working on first?" May asked Shadow curiously.

"I figured we would start with running because it's the simplest, but some other time when you're more used to your own abilities I can see if you can use chaos spears," Shadow replied. May smiled at him.

"That sounds good to me."

The two practiced for what seemed like hours. Shadow showed the small lilac girl how to run fast. He started off slower than he's used to so she could get used to it pace by pace. Over the course of an hour, she was able to run quicker than before - and without falling or tripping. After about an hour, Shadow checked the time on his wristwatch.

"We'd better head back to the workshop or Silver'll come after me," he joked. May giggled cutely and Shadow scooped her up in his arms, running back to Tails' workshop.

Knuckles mocked the two as Shadow burst through the door with May. "Took ya long enough. What were you doing? Smooching?" Knuckles made kissing sounds while Shadow set May down and made his way towards the sarcastic red echidna with a death glare. He stopped immediately when Shadow became face-to-face with him.

"Don't do that again. Got it?" Shadow sternly told him. Knuckles nodded his head quickly, desperately wanting to get out of the situation he was in. Shadow backed away, still keeping his eyes locked on the now-frightened echidna.

A few of the others made their way into the living room, where Knuckles, May and Shadow were located. "So May, ready to test out and practice your telekinetic abilities?" Silver asked as he made his way through the doorway. May smiled and nodded, and the two made their way outside.

Shadow sat down on a couch in the living room uncertainly, clearly awkward. " _I hope it won't be too awkward with these guys_ ," he thought to himself. " _We used to be enemies after all, but that isn't completely my fault. They also seem like a nice group to be around. I just need to get used to them as easily as I did with May. But i know for a fact that these guys aren't anything like May...or Maria._ " Shadow had a concerned look on his face when Rouge sat down beside him.

"Something on your mind, hun?" She asked. This startled him out of his thoughts.

"It-It's nothing," he quickly said, turning his head away.

Rouge rubbed his back. "Well, you can talk to any of us if you need to, hun. You are a part of this team now." With that, Rouge got up and headed into the kitchen to see Amy and Cream, who were baking cookies.

 **Outside**

Behind the workshop, a light-grey hedgehog is seen encouraging a lilac hedgehog. "Just a bit more concentration!" Silver told May supportively. May closed her eyes tightly, focusing all of her energy towards the object she was trying to lift; a stuffed animal. The plush toy lifted off of the ground in a light-yellow aura. Silver clapped and encouraged her.

"Great job May, it's off the ground by a good two inches, keep focusing!" May scrunched up her face and a moment later, let go of the plush toy and rubbed her temples, breathing hard.

"Was th-that be-etter than las-st time?" she asked her new friend, out of breath. Silver walked up to her with a smile and high-fived her.

"Definitely! You're getting better and better by the second. And don't be discouraged about not being able to hold it for too long and losing breath and energy; it all comes with practice," Silver assured the small girl. She smiled at Silver gratefully for advising her. It was almost as if he read her mind of her worries.

Just then, Silver had a light-bulb moment. "Hey! I just had a great idea!" He told her. She looked at him in interest as he continued. "How about I show you how to meditate? It'll help you relax more and conserve more energy while using telekinesis. That way, you won't have to close your eyes every time you use it." May's eyes brightened and she smiled, clearly liking the idea.

After Silver grabbed two pillows for them to sit on, Silver explained how to meditate. "Close your eyes and sit upright, with your back straight. This is so that you do not injure your back while sitting in this position for long periods of time. Repeat a calming mantra, such as 'peace,' 'calm,' tranquil,' or 'om,' to name a few. Clear your mind of anything; mainly stressful things. You will soon after begin to float."

The two hedgehogs meditated together, May getting the hang of it on the first try and Silver already used to meditating. The two floated for 20 minutes before they resumed their training session.

 **Evening**

May had just lifted the plush toy above her head and was getting really good at the use of her powers. Silver noticed the sun beginning to set and looked at his wristwatch. Man, I didn't realize we have been training for 3 hours! You must be exhausted! And hungry! How about we go inside and get some dinner?" Silver suggested. May nodded and smiled. "That sounds great. And thank you so much Silver. I love training with you. You're so helpful and encouraging. You're like the brother I never had," she told him. Silver grinned and responded. "Aw, May it's my pleasure. I'm glad I found someone with the same abilities as me. And by the way, you're like the sister I never had." The two hedgehogs embraced for a hug and then made their way inside to join the others for dinner.

* * *

 _ **Do you guys prefer more character POVs or narrations? let me know by reviewing or PMing me!**_


	10. An Idea Unleashed

_**Hey everyone! Update: I can't add a new chapter until after this weekend because I've got OBA's this weekend :( I'll update asap after that though! So please don't leave angry comments or PM me passive-aggressive stuff because I can't help that I can't update. And thank you to all who have been reviewing and continuing to read :3**_

* * *

A wonderful smell brewed from the kitchen and entered the lilac and light-grey hedgehogs noses as they made their ways into the house. May inhaled and grinned while Silver giggled softly at her.

"What? It smells good!" She exclaimed, noticing her telekinetic friend laughing.

He shrugged, still chuckling softly. "Nothing," he told her.

May looked at Silver questionably, then headed into the dining area of the workshop for dinner.

Conversations upon conversations surrounded the dining table as the two hedgehogs entered the dining room. At once, each conversation ended when all heads turned to face the two. Hands went up in the air, waving, and warm smiles covered the faces of each Mobian at the table.

"Hey May, hey Silver," Tails welcomed as the two sat down at the table. "How was training?"

"Very good! May is getting really good at telekinesis," Silver answered, patting May's back while she blushed.

"That's awesome May! Can't wait to see it in action!" Sonic told her. He was always excited about action, and action-packed events. She smiled as a gesture to the speedy blue hedgie sitting across from her.

Blaze got up to leave when Silver asked her where she was headed. "I'm going to check on Amy and Cream to see if they need any help," she replied, and continued on her way to the kitchen where her two female friends were cooking dinner.

The conversations slowly erupted once more, all different from one another. May sat next to Shadow, who discussed the next time they would train together at Shadow's not-so-secret (anymore) place. Rouge the bat flirted with her strong red echidna friend because she knew it would make him uncomfortable and she thought it was cute. Tails talked to his best friend, Sonic, about something he was going to talk about at dinner.

In the kitchen, a rose hedgehog is stirring vegetables in a pot of boiling water on the stove with a cream-toned rabbit watching; taking note of every technique her pink friend used for future reference. Blaze entered the kitchen as Cream took note of the temperature the stove-top should be once the water has reached the boiling point.

"Hey you two, just thought I would check in. Do you need any help?" Amy rested the spoon she had been using to stir down and turned to face the lavender cat.

"Hey Blaze, I think Cream and I are fine, but thanks for checking in!" The bubbly girl replied. "Could you let everyone know that dinner'll be another couple of minutes, though?"

Blaze gave her friend a warm smile. "Of course I can," she replied, and left as quickly as she had entered. Amy and Cream turned their focus back to the vegetables and the main course, which was due to be taken out of the oven in a short amount of time.

"So, how should I go about telling everyone?" Tails asked Sonic in a hushed voice. Sonic had opened his mouth to respond to the young kitsune when Blaze returned to the scene with something to say. "Amy wanted me to let all of you know that dinner will be just a few more minutes, so let your rumbling tummies know that too," Blaze told them, giggling at her last remark.

"Alright!" Knuckles spoke downwards. "Dinner is soon, just be patient!" The group laughed when his stomach growled. "NO! I _ca_ -ha- _n't_ speed things up! I told you to be-heehee _patient_. Geez!" He yelled at his stomach, laughing throughout his speech.

Amy and Cream arrived to the dining room moments later, hands full with food galore; vegetables, a roast chicken, mashed potatoes, and garlic bread. Everyone licked their lips at the delicious sight. The girls set the food down onto the table and took their own seats; Amy beside Sonic and Cream beside Tails.

Amy clasped her hands together and smiled. "Alright everyone, before we dig in, we ought to have a toast to welcome our new friend, May. She has had quite the day as her first day here!" Amy stated. Everyone nodded, grabbed their glasses and clinked one another's. "To May!" The group exclaimed in unison; all but May who sat in her seat, blushing.

After the round of *clinks* and proper welcomings, Amy told the group to 'dig in,' to which they gladly did...especially Knuckles and his grumpy stomach.

The group served food onto their plates, passing the dishes around for everyone to share. Plates around the table were soon filled with the colours of brown, white, green, orange and golden-brown. Bites were taken of each dish and many thanks were sent towards Amy and Cream for the amazing meal before Tails decided to share what he had been meaning to share all night.

The golden-orange kitsune held his glass in one hand and his fork in the other, then began softly clinking his glass with the fork to get everyone's full attention.

"I have an announcement to make, which is mostly geared towards our new friend, May. After hearing about May's past, I came up with an idea to reunite her with her family. I could create a machine to make her human once more and then a transporter to send her back home. I know many of you have already gotten close to May but it's up to her if she would like to stay here with us or go home. And May, you don't have to make up your mind right now, I just wanted to get the suggestion out while we were all gathered together. Take your time to decide," Tails explained his full idea, making sure not to stress the small lilac girl.

Now all she had to do was decide...or would she take some time to ponder over this? She was lost for words as the group stared at her waiting for any sort of reply.

* * *

 _ **Oh man, the ending of this is kinda cruel of me because a) it's suspenseful and b) you guys won't know her response until after this weekend (So in 5 or more days) I'M SORRY! I TRULY AM DON'T BE MAD PLS! 3**_

 _ **Please continue to review and hopefully one day someone will follow or favourite my fanfic (that's my goal: at LEAST one!) Love every single one of you :3 Emma says bye for now!**_


	11. In the Forest

_**Hey everyone, I know it's been so long, but I have been on a trip to the same place twice in that amount of time and of course in between, I've had to catch up in all of my classes. Not my idea of fun. But, I'm all caught up now and have finished another chapter! And thank you so much for my first favourite of the story! Hope you all enjoy!**_

May looked around at all of her new friends gathered around the table, noticing that every single one of them was watching her. " _How-how can I make up my mind?"_ May pondered. She decided that to make the best decision, she would need to be alone. As she began to rise from her seat, she spoke. "I think I'm going to walk around alone for a bit to make up my mind, if that's alright?"

Tails nodded in an understanding manner. "Take all the time you need," he replied. May warmly smiled in reply and left the workshop, her mind a mess. She began to think aloud as she walked the large forest surrounding the workshop.

"So, my options are to stay, or to go back home. If I stayed here, I could become way better friends with everyone and master my telekinesis, or if I went home, I would get to see my family again." A tear escaped her left eye at the thought of her beloved family, but she quickly wiped it away and continued her train of thought. "But will my family remember me? Or will I be alone in Earth forever? At least if I stayed here, I would have a place to stay, friends, food and I would know that my family would not be up all night worrying about me, as they clearly don't remember me as of now...I-I think it would be best to...stay here. Only for the sake of my family and my lifestyle. I don't want to be homeless, after all. That settles it. I will go back inside and inform everyone that I'm here to stay!" May began to smile as she headed back to the workshop where she had a bit of a way to walk, as she had been walking away from it for so long. She began humming 'I Can See Clearly Now' by Johnny Nash when it got dark all of a sudden. The lilac hedgehog kept walking, assuming the sun was being covered up by thick clouds but was stopped by a large robot landing directly in front of her, blocking her path.

She got into a ready position, just as Silver had taught her. "Target located. Retrieve target." the robot spoke in a monotonous tone. May was not going to give up if her life depended on it. She began going over what Silver taught her earlier that day; techniques, ideas, anything to save her butt as the robot advanced towards her. She looked around the forest for any large objects to drop on the robot as she began to back away.

"Perfect!" She spoke, spotting a large boulder. " _I hope I'm prepared enough for this!"_ She thought. She closed her eyes, focussing with all her might on the boulder that could save her from being captured. She opened her eyes to be delighted with finding a floating boulder, but remained focussed as she imagined it above the robot. The robot had gotten right up close to May and was about to grab her when she released the boulder onto its small head. Its head shattered and the burly robot fell to the ground beside her. "Ha! I actually did it! Go May, go May!" she cheered and danced in victory. She was about to end her dance of victory and head back to the workshop when her feet were suddenly off the ground, getting farther and farther away from it.

"Target retrieved. Heading back to base," A similar robotic voice spoke monotonously. May panicked and screamed for help, hopefully from her new friends. "AHH!" the lilac hedgehog screamed in terror at the sight of the ground being so far away. "Someone help me!"

 **Tails' Workshop**

"Hey, did anyone hear that?" Sonic asked the group. They all nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it sounded like crashing metal or something," Amy replied. "Maybe we should go check it out. I mean, May is out there alone and hasn't mastered her powers yet." The group nodded once again and made their way out the front door when a scream could be heard.

"May!" They all called out in worried tones. Shadow sped off straight away, followed by the rest of the team. " _I'm coming May,"_ Shadow thought to himself.

 **In the Sky**

May heard her name being announced down below as the robot kept flying further up and away. Although she disliked heights, she looked down to find the voices calling her. She noticed her friends, who seemed very far away, and then a large flash of light below, along with a muffled sentence of some sort. She was forced to cover her eyes from a blinding light appearing around her. The light dimmed away and when she was able to see again, she was surprised to find Shadow on the arm of the bot, beginning to free her. "Sh-shadow!" She exclaimed. He kept his serious face as he struggled to break the robot's hand that held May. The lilac hedgehog noticed more and more of the same robots flying in from the direction she was headed and soon found Shadow fighting three of them, along with her friends below fighting multiple robots; too many to handle. Another scream was heard, but this time it was not May's. She turned her attention to the ground below her.

 **Forest**

The group noticed a large robot carrying their new friend away and Shadow fighting it above. They were then shocked to find more and more flying upon them and prepared for battle. The robots arrived and each Mobian had found themselves stuck fighting more than one at a time.

The group used their powers to fight the ones that charged at them, such as Sonic and his spin-dashing, Blaze and her flames and Knuckles and his fists. Amy found herself more confident than ever as she brought both of the ones she was battling down with her trusty Piko-Piko hammer when she was caught off-guard by one behind her. It lifted her off of the ground and before she could try to save herself, it knocked her hammer away as well. She screamed in terror at the size of the robot and how fast it carried her away. She just wanted Sonic to come to her rescue before it was too late.

Sonic turned his attention to the sound of a terrified scream where he found Amy being lifted away by one of the many robots. "I'll get you, you stupid bot!" He cried angrily and chased off after it, leaving the group to deal with the rest of the bots.


	12. To the Rescue

**Sonic's POV**

I curled up into the tightest of balls and hurled myself at the bot that nabbed Amy.

" _If it hurts her, I don't know what I would do. I just hope I'm not too late, I can't let it fly off with her_ ," I thought to myself.

My body made contact and smashed the head right off of the bot's hopeless body and I grabbed Amy before the machine dropped her. I sped away from the scene to safety, her in my arms, glad that she was alright once more.

We arrived not far off from the rest of the group but far enough away that we were out of danger. "Amy are you alright? What happened?" I asked as I gently set her on the ground.

Amy stood and brushed her dress off. She faced me with...with those hypnotizing jade eyes of hers; they were gorgeous and I got lost in them, but only for a moment as she had begun speaking. "I'm quite fine, I just got cocky and wasn't aware of my full surroundings is all," she replied.

"What do you mean ya 'got cocky' Ames?" I questioned curiously. I wasn't aware that Amy had a presumptuous side to her.

"Well, I had two bots up against me and I had brought down both of them rather quickly with the help, of my hammer. I started gloating to myself and didn't notice the bot behind me. I guess I should've known there would be more to come though, I was just being stupid." I processed her words in my mind then grabbed ahold of her shoulders and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Don't ever say you're stupid again, you were congratulating yourself on how well you did. I do that too, y'know," we both chuckled at that and she blushed.

"I guess so...I just need to remember to always be aware of my surroundings," she replied. "Now, let's go kick more robot butt! Looks like our friends need our help!"

We ran back to the scene of fights and joined in with our friends to take down the last of the many robots.

 **Shadow's POV**

I was up against three husky robots, all attacking me in the air while I tried to free May from the fourth. " _I will not lose to them. I will not lose to my previous 'boss,'_ " I informed myself. I hated Eggman for what he had done to me. If only I had known sooner…

I shot a chaos spear at one of the three robots and knocked it to the ground. One down, three to go. The second one grabbed my arm and tried thrusting me away from May, but I flipped around and freed my wrist while grabbing its own wrist. I ripped its arm off and then smashed the bot's face in with my fist.

As the second bot began to fall from the sky, I glanced at May, who looked from place to place, rather worriedly. " _She must be scared shitless,_ " I thought, and automatically felt...well, I don't know. I'm really not good with feelings. But I felt something for her. "Don't worry May, you'll be free soon," I said to her. She looked at me with gratitude and smiled.

I resumed battle with the second last bot, shooting chaos spear after chaos spear. This bot was good at dodging. I transported behind it and punched my way through its cold, hard chest. The third robot fell to its doom. Now to save May.

I whipped behind the robot that held May in its large robotic hand and slammed my fists on the top of the robot's head, causing it malfunction. It began to drop so I grabbed onto its other arm. May screamed in terror at the quick drop, so I got to her as quick as possible. I got to the hand holding her and smashed it away. As soon as her arms were freed, she grabbed onto me like a child holding its mother. I wrapped my arm around her small waist and grabbed a chaos emerald with the other. "Chaos Control!" I shouted, and we arrived safely to the ground in a flash.

I released May but she still clung to me. "May, we're on the ground. It is alright now," I informed her. She looked up at me, then the ground, and then let go of me.

"Thanks for saving me. I don't know what I would've done without you," she thanked me.

"Ah, it was no big deal. So how did that occur, anyways?" I investigated. May sighed.

"So you know how I went to go take a walk to make a decision, right?" I nodded. "Well, I decided I would just take a walk in the forest, since nature clears my mind of stress and anxiety. I had made a decision and turned to head back but a large metal thing blocked my path. I finally realised that it was a robot and decided to test out my skills from today. I began backing up as it advanced towards me and I lifted this huge rock over top of the robot. I released it and the robot was destroyed. I started having a mini victory in the middle of the forest and just as I was about to head back, a similar robot caught me and then you all arrived when I screamed. I hate heights, so the whole flying thing made me nervous," May finished.

"Well good for you! You used your powers! How does it feel to have defeated your first enemy?" I congratulated.

"Very good, actually. I was so happy in the moment I had destroyed it," she replied with a smile.

I looked back and noticed that the team had ended the battle in victory, with every robot defeated, and nodded my head in their direction while talking. "We should head back." I told May.

We made our way back to head to the workshop with the rest of the team and when we arrived, everyone asked if May was alright.

"I'm fine everyone, just got caught up in the moment of defeating my first robot, thanks to Silver and Shadow," she replied to them, pointing at Silver and I. I nodded at her and smiled for a moment.

"So, did you make up your mind yet? If you're staying here or if you're going home? If you haven't that's fine I ju-" tails was cut off by May.

"I have in fact made up my mind," she said. My ears perked up. "I'm here to stay!" I got very excited on the inside, but contained _almost_ all of it on the outside. I smiled and gave her a hug, along with everyone else.

 _ **Ooh, she made up her mind! I decided you guys have probably had enough of my cliffhangers so here's a break from them :p Anyways, I've got many ideas for my next stories to come! Some short, some long like this one. I can't wait to get started on them, either!**_


	13. Home Sweet Home

**May's POV**

After a long group hug, we made it back into the workshop and lazed around the living room. I sat on the one couch with Silver and Shadow on either side of me, while Amy and Sonic sat on the smaller couch and the rest either brought chairs in or lied on the ground.

"So what made you make up your mind?" Blaze asked me kindly. I turned to face her, sitting in a cushioned chair.

"Well, on my walk I had thought about pros and cons of both choices. I realized that my family might not remember me if and when I arrived back and feared being homeless and alone. Also, you guys are the coolest," I smiled. A chorus of "aww"'s filled the room. Blaze nodded back at me with a smile.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for, like, ever but how did you know who Sonic and I were when we found you?" Amy asked me. I think I had finally figured it out.

"My memories are a bit blurry thanks to Eggman, but I think I remember you two from...uhh…" I searched my thoughts and then the lightbulb turned on. "Oh! You were transported to Earth a while back, were you not?" They both nodded. I continued. "I remember seeing Amy run inside a demolished building when you all first arrived. There was a large bot on the rooftop and not long after a blue blur raced up to the rooftop. I knew it had to be you, Sonic, because I saw you on the news the very first day you arrived. I later saw on the news that the bot was fighting an airplane with its stretching wrists, so I assume that must have been you, Tails. Not long after we moved away from the central demolition site that was our hometown because my mother wanted for her only child to be safe at all costs. I was so fascinated by your speed and everything so I always watched the news after that moment. I'm surprised I didn't recognize Eggman, but maybe it's because my memory is a little foggy right now. So, here I am now."

Everyone looked at me in shock. "Wait a minute. You're telling me I _almost_ met you back then?" Amy exclaimed. I giggled and nodded my head. "Wow! That is so weird!" She finished.

"So, do you have any plans for where you'll stay? We have a spare bedroom here you could use," Tails asked me. I could tell he was very serious and mature although he looked quite young, to be completely honest.

I opened my mouth but many others had cut me off. "I have a spare bedroom at my apartment," Amy offered. "So do I in my home," Shadow quietly told me. "My momma and I could have you as well!" Cream said. She was so adorable!

"Um...is it alright if I go with Amy? It's just that I know her the best out of any female here, I suppose and it might be awkward to stay with a dude...sorry Shadow," I responded.

"It's quite alright May, just an offer," he smirked at me. "Yeah, whatever makes you happiest!" Cream informed me.

"Thanks guys!" I thanked.

 **Normal POV**

Not long after, Amy and May headed to Amy's place to prepare her room.  
"So, did you bring anything with you?" Amy began a conversation.

May sighed sadly. "No, I was at school. Eggman shot me with a laser and everything changed, including my outfit!" Amy looked at her with sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, May. It must be super tough for you right now. But don't worry, we can go shopping in the morning!" Amy clasped her hands together, giddy with excitement.

"But...I don't have any money...or whatever currency you have here," May spoke slowly, hanging her head. Amy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I've got you covered! And plus, where would you get rings on Earth, anyways?" Amy told her, cheering her up.

"Thanks Amy, you're a real friend," May replied.

The girls had arrived at Amy's apartment and set up May's room with bedding, a closet, and a bedside table. May thanked Amy once more and the two went to their rooms for the night.

* * *

The next morning, May awakened to the smell of strawberries and pancakes. She stretched her arms above her head before getting up and finding Amy, or the source of the smell. She made it to the kitchen where her pink hedgehog friend was cooking over-top of a frying pan, a bowl of batter to her left.

"Hey May, I'm just making pancakes for breakfast and then we can head to the mall!" Amy greeted brightly.

"Thank you for breakfast, Amy. You didn't have to go to all that trouble!" May replied. Amy giggled and shook her head.

"I love cooking! Really, it's not much of a hassle. And anyways, I make these fairly regularly for myself," she reassured her new friend.

May nodded and was gestured to sit at a small, round table in the room attached to the kitchen. Soon, the pancakes arrived, with strawberries on top of course, and the girls ate their breakfasts rather quickly, both eager to get to the mall.

When they had finished, Amy grabbed her purse and keys and they headed out the door and made it to the mall just a while later.

* * *

Once inside the mall, Amy took her new friend to her favourite stores, in hopes of finding something for May. They entered clothing stores and general beauty stores to find outfits and makeup for May. She ended up getting two more dresses - one a light yellow maxi dress and the other a small black dress - a dark purple romper, shoes for every outfit and some mascara and eye shadows.

"Thank you so much Amy!" May exclaimed gratefully.

"It's no biggie! You looked so awesome in everything, how could we not get it?" She giggled. The pink and lilac hedgehogs chatted all the way back to the workshop.


	14. Romance

**Workshop**

When Amy and May got to the workshop, all of their friends were already gathered in the living room, all chatting about multiple topics. The two female hedgehogs joined their friends by sitting on the ground.

"So, what were you two doing all morning?" Sonic asked the girls.

Amy spoke up first. "May and I decided that since all of her things are still on Earth, we would get her some clothes so that she isn't stuck with one outfit, and to make her feel a little more at home."

"That makes sense. I hope you're feeling a bit more at home now," Sonic told May.

"I am, thanks to all of you," May smiled. Her new group of friends smiled right back.

"Say, how about we work on mastering your powers, May?" Silver suggested. "I'm sure with more practice today, it'll come so soon!"

May pondered at the thought. "Yeah, sure! I don't want to have robots nabbing me anymore," she replied. Silver and May rose from their seated positions and began to head outdoors until a voice stopped them.

"If you aren't too long, wanna practice your speed again?" Shadow asked before the two left.

"Definitely!" May spun around to answer. The two hedgehogs proceeded to walk outside.

 **Outside**

"So, I thought about what else to do to get your powers mastered and I thought we should have you practice your telekinesis with your eyes open and with larger objects because that's basically the last steps," Silver informed May as soon as they had gotten outside.

"Sure, that sounds fine. And I've had practice with it when those robots attacked yesterday," she responded.

Silver then began by lifting larger objects, such as boulders, old worn-down pianos, and a non-mobian golden retriever, with his telekinesis for May to test her abilities with.

"Okay, since you have had practice with the boulder already let's try that out first," Silver told her. May nodded, focussed, and lifted the large rock with ease.

"Wow, you sure have improved. I'm impressed May!" Silver exclaimed with a look of shock. The lilac hedgehog grinned while blushing. She continued on with a large piano next, also lifting it and moving it around, making telekinesis look simple. Silver spoke once more.

"Now, I thought we would try out your skills against a moving target. So, I will have the golden retriever run around and I want you to lift it off the ground then place it back down safely." May nodded her head as a reply and got into a ready position. Silver threw a ball fro the retriever to chase after while May watched, targeting her energy on the speeding golden dog. After a moment of focussing, a light yellow aura surrounded the non-mobian retriever and it lifted off of the ground. It began frantically kicking it's legs in the hopes of returning back down to the ground. May noticed this and safely brought the dog down to the ground. While all of this went on, Silver watched in amazement.

"May! That was really good! I've never seen anyone get that on the first try, let alone with their eyes open!" Silver exclaimed. "I believe you have just mastered the power of telekinesis. Well done!" May squealed in excitement and hugged Silver.

"I'm so happy! And it's all thanks to you, Silver! Maybe I've done so well because you're such a good coach. You're like a brother to me," May told her friend.

"Aw, and I like to think of you as my sister," Silver replied. "Hey! I forgot one thing though. You can fly with telekinesis. You basically just focus on yourself and then imagine where you would like to go. It isn't that hard, see?" Silver demonstrated for his friend.

May began to try and a moment later, she had lifted off the ground and was zooming around the area, doing flips and spins. She returned back to the ground and giggled. "That was so much fun!"

"It is, isn't it?" Silver responded. "Say, why don't we go inside and you can practice with Shadow?" Silver suggested. May nodded in agreement, and the two headed back inside.

* * *

"Guess who mastered her powers?!" Silver exclaimed as the two entered the room. Everyone looked to her and began cheering for her achievement. May merely blushed for she did not like being the center of attention. "Thanks guys," she smiled. "Ready to go, Shadow?"

Shadow nodded and stood. The two made their way to Shadow's 'secret' place.

* * *

"So, we should probably warm up first; don't want any injuries," Shadow started. May agreed, and the two jogged around the beautiful area.

"How do you like the team, Shadow?" May conversed. Shadow shrugged.

"I don't know. I feel awkward because I used to be the bad guy. I don't know how they really feel about me," Shadow sighed and had a look of sadness.

"They are trustworthy, and I'm sure they've already forgiven you. They see the good in you, not the bad. And that's all the past. Plus, you haven't done anything now to prove you aren't trustworthy," May comforted. Shadow looked up at her with thankfulness.

"Thanks May, I needed that," he told her. He then did something very unexpected, even for himself. He ran in front of her to stop her from jogging, grabbed her shoulders, leaned in and kissed her on the lips. May's eyes widened but then closed as she kissed back. Shadow slid his tongue into her mouth and they made out for what seemed like forever until they needed to break apart for air.

"Aaaahh," May spoke dreamily, not able to put words together.

"That. Was amazing. And I'm sorry," Shadow said, blushing.

May grabbed both of his hands in her own. "Don't be sorry. That was great. I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"And I love you, May the Hedgehog," Shadow replied. The two kissed once more and then continued with their speed training, both dreaming about what had happened moments ago.


	15. True Love

**Shadow's Secret Place**

After the two hedgehogs had finished their training, they began to head back to the workshop by foot.

"So," May asked shyly, "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Shadow grabbed her hand in his and looked into her electric blue eyes.

"Yes, I mean, if you want to," Shadow scratched the back of his head with his free hand. May pecked him on the cheek and smiled.

"I would love that, my Ultimate Lifeform," she replied sweetly. Shadow blushed and they continued on their way, hand in hand, both with smiles plastered on their faces, unbeknownst to the happenings back at the workshop.

 **Workshop**

Amy was about to go outside for a quick stroll to clear her thoughts when Blaze approached her at the door.

"Where are you going, Amy?" She asked curiously.

"I need to clear my thoughts. I was planning on...doing something this afternoon," Amy replied hesitantly, not wanting to reveal her secret.

"Want someone to listen to you?" Blaze offered, gesturing to herself with a warm smile.

Amy smiled at the lavender-toned cat. "I would love that, actually," she responded, wanting some advice.

The two girls proceeded out the back door of the workshop.

* * *

"Okay," Amy started hesitantly as soon as the two of them were far enough away, "so most know that I used to have a huge fangirl crush on Sonic, but now I just act like a normal friend around him, right?"

Blaze nodded her head. "For sure."

"Well, in all honesty, I still like him...that way. When I first met him I convinced myself that it was true love. As I grew, I began to think that maybe that was just my juvenile and immature mind speaking, but I still believe I found my true love, and I don't know that I'll find anyone else, y'know?" Amy continued, finally releasing what she had kept secret for quite awhile.

"Yeah, I feel the same way about…" Blaze stopped herself, uncertain to let her own secret out.

"Who, Blaze? You know you can tell me anything! I won't tell a soul," Amy truthfully promised, putting her right hand to her heart.

The lavender cat sighed. "O-okay. It's probably obvious by now, but I've liked Silver ever since we met," she admitted.

"Oh come on, you're being self-critical, it's not obvious at all. I, for one, just thought you two were besties," Amy responded, relieving her female friend of her worries.

The rose hedgehog continued what she had been pondering earlier. "So what I was planning on doing today was asking Sonic on a date. Not one of my fangirl go-or-be-pulverized suggestions, but a sincere and more mature suggestion. What do you think?"

"I think if you really believe he is your true love, you should not give up. Ask him for sure," Blaze responded. "Um...do you think I should, maybe, ask Silver?"

Amy's face brightened into a smile. "Yes, yes yes yes! We should go at the same time!" Amy squealed and hugged her friend.

Blaze softly hugged back. "It's settled then. When should we go though?"

"How about...right now?" Amy suggested.

Blaze had a look of fear. "Hmm, I guess I should just get this over with. Sure," she finally replied. Something made her reconsider her decision, though. "What if he says no? It would be really awkward between us, wouldn't it?" She questioned.

"I doubt Silver would want things to be awkward, especially with his best friend. Don't worry! You'll be okay," Amy reassured Blaze.

"Thanks Amy, I just hope you are right," she replied nervously.

The two females progressed back to the workshop, both with their promise stuck inside their brains, nervous as ever.

" _What if Blaze is right? Will it be awkward between Sonic and I? I really hope not_ ," Amy thought to herself on the way back.

Blaze had been thinking to herself as well, about the same topic. " _Was Amy right? Is Silver going to be okay after I ask him if he declines? I guess I just have to find out for myself, or I will never know,_ " she hoped.

Amy opened the back door to the elaborate workshop and the girls made their way inside to see what the future lied.

 **Amy's POV**

" _Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh what have I gotten myself into? I am on my way to Sonic's room; but what if he declines? I suppose I should just suck it up and get in there,_ " I thought to myself, flip-flopping between ideas.

I took a deep breath in and knocked on the closed door. "Come in!" I heard from behind the door. I shakily turned the knob and took a step in. Sonic was on his bed playing video games. The way he sat on that bed, relaxed and calm, made me want to melt; he was just too adorable.

"Oh, hey Ames," he welcomed brightly, pausing his game. "What's up?" I smiled and thought of the way he said my nickname as I sat down on the bed beside him.

I sighed and looked into his hypnotizing emerald eyes. "I know as a kid I used to chase you down until I could get ahold of you and repetitively ask you on dates and give you marriage requests upon marriage requests but from then to now, I've really matured. I just came in here to ask...would you like to go on a date with me?" I shied away from his gorgeous eyes and looked down into my lap, worried of the response. A hand, I assumed was his, was on my shoulder a second later and another one lifted my chin to move my face right in front of his. And I mean _right_ in front of his. He smiled very widely and spoke.

"Amy Rose, I would love to. I don't see you as that fangirl anymore, okay? I see you as you are now and I…" he drifted off, apparently not wanting to continue his sentence. I put a hand on his right cheek.

"What is it, Sonikku? You can tell me anything," I told him, eye to eye with one another. The next moment was something I had definitely not expected.

He leaned his face into mine and pressed our lips together. At first, I was surprised, but I closed my eyes and kissed right back, full of love and passion. His tongue slipped into my mouth and you tongues danced together. He tasted like fresh mint, as if he had brushed his teeth not long ago. We broke apart for air shortly after.

"I love the Ames of the present. I love the beautiful, grown-up Ames. I love you Amy Rose," he spoke softly to me, the words I had not expected in my lifetime. I wanted to cry for joy.

"Oh Sonikku, I love you too!" I exclaimed, and hugged him nicely, not tightly like my past self would. He hugged back and whispered in my ear, "Be my girlfriend," to which I nodded. Soon after we snuggled while playing video games in his room.

"This is the happiest day of my life," I said aloud, then received a peck on the cheek. I smiled and thought of how Blaze was doing.

 **Blaze's POV**

I found Silver outside on the front lawn, practicing his non-telekinetic abilities against a tree. I waved as I shakily walked up to him.

"Hey Blaze!" He greeted.  
"Hey," I replied. "Um, I was just wondering something…"

He stopped what he was doing and turned to me. I could see his six-pack and I couldn't help but keep glancing at it. "What's up?" He smiled.

I breathed in deep, hoping the results would not be negative. "I was just wondering, we have been friends for quite some time now, but would you like to go on a date sometime, with me?" I asked, rubbing my arm as he listened intently.

He stepped towards me and pecked my left cheek. I had a look of surprise as he spoke. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to ask that. I've just...been too shy. I-I love you Blaze. Would you be my girlfriend?"

I thought I was dreaming. I hugged him and pecked his cheek. "Yes, Silver. I love you too," I replied. We practiced the rest of the day and I wondered how Amy was holding up.

* * *

 _ **Aghh too much romance to handle! 3 Sorry this one is long; I wanted to fit Blaze's bit in here too  
**_


	16. Announcing

**Tails' Workshop**

Shadow and May had arrived back, still hand-in-hand, finally ready to share their news with their friends. They walked by the front lawn and noticed Blaze and Silver practicing their skills against one another. Their voices were out of earshot, so the couple did not know what the two were saying to each other. Shadow and May made it to the front door, turned the knob and went inside. The living room was surprisingly less full than usual. Knuckles, Rouge, Tails and Cream filled the space and smiled when they saw the two. "I suppose we should gather everyone," Shadow spoke quietly to his new girlfriend, careful to not share the news early. May looked into his beautiful, dark eyes and nodded.

"Where's everyone else, guys?" May asked the group in front of them. The group put on thinking faces until Tails replied. "Sonic was up in his room last time I talked to him and I believe Amy went upstairs for something. Silver and Blaze are out front - you must have seen them when you got here," he spoke.

"Would you mind getting Silver and Blaze in here? We have some important news to share with everyone," May asked politely. Her eyes were filled with happiness, so Tails thought, and assumed it must be something largely great.

"Sure thing May," he replied, and made his way to the door, his twin tails swaying behind him with every step. Shadow and May headed upstairs to round up Sonic and Amy. The stairs creaked with every step they took until they reached the top.

"Why don't we go to Faker's room first? Maybe Rose is in there with him," Shadow suggested. May nodded and giggled. "What?" Her boyfriend questioned.

"You have to tell me why you two call each other Faker some other time," she smiled. Shadow smiled and rolled his eyes. "I will."

Shadow then proceeded to Sonic's room. He had always wondered why Sonic even had a bedroom when all he ever did was sleep on the roof, or on couches, or at other Mobians' houses. He curled his right hand into a fist, lifted it in front of his muscular body, and knocked on the door. May stood right behind him. "Uhhhh...j-just a m-m-minute," Sonic shakily called out.

"Oh what could be so important for us to wait?" Shadow said aloud and opened the door. He stepped in to find Sonic scurrying to make his situation less awkward, but to no avail. He had been cuddled up with Amy and only had time to pull the sheets down and pause the movie they were watching. Shadow stifled his laughter and May peeked around his shoulder to discover what he was chuckling at. She too, noticed the situation and smiled warmly at Amy, knowing this must be the happiest day of her life. Amy looked very uncomfortable and pulled the sheets over her face. Sonic rubbed her back while taking out his anger on the intruder.

"Shadow, what the hell? Can I not got any privacy?" He spoke angrily. Shadow just shrugged. May looked upset; she had not meant to cause this much harm.

"I-we're sorry Sonic, and Amy, we just wanted to gather everyone downstairs...because we have an important message to share with everyone," May said apologetically. Sonic could see she felt very poorly about the situation, unlike Shadow, who had a grin of amusement plastered on his face.

"No, May, I don't blame you for any of this. I'm blaming your little lifeform friend here," He spoke reassuringly. "If he could be patient, none of this would have happened and we would have gladly gone downstairs with you. Well, guess we're sharing our news too, eh Ames?" He peeked under the covers to look at his upset girlfriend. She pulled the covers from over her face to look up at him and nodded, hugging him afterwards.

"Okay, enough romance. Let's just...get this over with," Shadow said nervously. Sonic became suspicious of the 'Faker' in his room and got up with an arm around Amy. She too stood, and they headed out of the room and down the creaky stairs. Shadow and May followed suit, right behind them.

Everyone was now gathered in the living room, staring at Shadow and May with curious looks, who stood in front of them all. "O-okay, so Shadow and I have some very big news to share with you all. We just wanted everyone to be the first to hear, not one person specifically. But, to get to the point, Shadow and I are...a couple now!" May finally breathed it out, relieved that it was over. She hugged him softly and he hugged back.

"Hey, enough romance, Faker," Sonic teased, winking.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later!" Rouge cried out, proud of her guess.

"I'm so happy for you, May and Shadow!" Amy squealed, then rose from her seat. "Speaking of...news to share, Sonic and I are a couple too!" The room was filled with female squeals and male grunts of congratulations.

"Amy, you're dreams have come true!" Cream stated and hugged her best friend. Amy smiled down at the young rabbit as she softly hugged back.

"This is the happiest day of my life," Amy replied to Cream.

Silver had been whispering to Blaze while the events of the couples played out and now, he too rose from his seat to speak. "*Ahem* Just to let you all in on one more secret, Blaze and I are dating as well," He stated. Blaze stood and kissed his cheek. 'Aws' filled the room instantly.

"What's with today and romance?" Knuckles questioned. Rouge put a finger to his lips and he blushed.

"Just let them enjoy it, big boy," she told him. His face became more red.

* * *

The new group of friends were happy for the moment, full of love and fun. Nothing could ruin their day. But suppose a certain someone had plans to destroy them all in the future?

The End.

* * *

 _ **GUYS THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION! Please review; I really would like to know how I did! I want to know how I can improve. Also, fave or follow :))) I have many new and awesome ideas for my next fanfictions and I'm very excited to share them with you all! Stay tuned3**_


End file.
